Hiei's true love
by botan-chan
Summary: well... this is a Hiei/? romance. You wanna know who Hiei's true love is? Please read. It's really sweet for my opinion. It's finished by the way. Hiei/? hehe!!! You'll be amazed by the pairings!!
1. A chapter in Hiei's life...

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho isn't mine. It's Yoshihiro Togashi. Backstreet Boy's song, "I'll Never Break Your Heart" isn't mines either… This fic will look better if you have Backstreet Boys CD. Their first album, "I'll Never Break Your Heart."  
  
Botan-chan: Wanna know who Hiei's inlove with???? Well then… read, baby! Read!  
  
  
  
It's raining. It has been an awful day for Hiei. He knows that something very important is happening today but he just couldn't remember what. "What the hell," he muttered. Now, he's stuck outside, looking for a place to stay, or at least a tree that's good enough as a shelter. He jumped from branches to branches, not knowing where to go, suddenly, he stops as he hears his friends' voices.  
  
"Yusuke!" he could hear Keiko's loud voice clearly through the thundering rain. "Hey! You're late! Where d'you go?"  
  
"Tshe! I just went to buy Kurama his gift. I forgot to buy him when I had the chance so I had to go through this rain just to get this stupid gift." Yusuke answered. Hiei could hear him, barely.  
  
"Don't worry Keiko-chan. At least he made it. Botan-chan and Hiei-kun are still missing though," Yukina said.  
  
"Do you think that they'll be able to come to Kurama's birthday party?" Kuwabara asked eyeing his new-bought watch. He had been bragging about it the whole day. "I mean we still have to go to his house and get ready. He might think that we're not gonna go."  
  
Then a thought struck Hiei. Kurama! His birthday! "Damn! How could I have forgotten my friends' no, my best friends' birthday?" he asked himself.  
  
"Of course. I think that Botan would come because she—" but what was it that Shizuru's going to say, Hiei didn't hear because of the thunder that boomed through the night sky. "WHAT?!?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara both said in unison.  
  
Shizuru gasped, "Oh-oh! Did I say that out loud?" Keiko and Yukina both nodded. Shizuru punched Yusuke and Kuwabara on the head, hoping they would get amnesia. The sight sent Hiei was smirking to himself but was interrupted by a cute, sweet voice, coming from behind.  
  
"Hiei!" it said. Hiei almost fell down from the suddenness of the voice. He was in fact, surprised. He thought he was going to have a heart attack, but of course, our beloved Hiei would never show his feelings.  
  
Hiei decided to turn around and face the source of the cheerful voice. Once he looked back and saw her, his heart raced. It was thumping like crazy. "B-botan," Hiei managed to say. She was walking with an umbrella with her plaid skirt and tight spaghetti strapped shirt. It was embedded with the designs of flowers (probably because it's Kurama's birthday. He does like flowers).  
  
Botan giggled. "Damn… her laugh… it makes me want to melt. How I would love to touch and kiss her mouth that's making that unbearably gentle and sweet laugh. It's like the tinkling of the glass— "  
  
"Hiei? Are you listening?"  
  
Hiei snapped back to reality. "Hn. What?" he said, in his usual deep voice.  
  
"I said, 'are you feeling ok? Would you want to go inside? It's Kurama's birthday. I know you remember,"  
  
That made Vincent have a pang of guilt rush through his brain.  
  
"Let's go in? You're awfully soaked." Hiei shrugged and went down the tree to join the pretty blue-haired lady beside her. Since Hiei isn't exactly what we would like to call gentleman, Botan has to open the door. She didn't bother though.  
  
"Hey! Finally you're here!" Yusuke said. Then, Yusuke noticed, "Hiei, you're wet."  
  
Hiei scoffed and said, "Good observation." Botan giggled and so did the rest of the girls.  
  
"Yusuke," Keiko said after she stopped laughing, "let him borrow one of your clothes. He's drenched. He can't go like that to Kurama's party."  
  
"Tshe! It wouldn't fit him. He's too damn small for my size. Let him borrow your brother's clothes," Yusuke answered.  
  
"But, my brother's only 10 years old. His clothes won't fit Hiei."  
  
"Try," Yusuke said. Keiko shrugged; she turned around and made her way to her brother's room, kindly knocking and asking permission if one of her friend can borrow his clothes.  
  
Hiei got pissed of. "Damn you Yusuke. Are you trying to say that you're too good for me?"  
  
Yusuke shrugged his friend off. "Don't worry. I'm not thinking that at all."  
  
A little while later, Keiko returned with her brother's clothes, gently folded in her hands. She handed them over to Hiei and he took it, went to the bathroom and got dressed.  
  
Yusuke started laughing, softly so that Hiei wouldn't hear. "I wonder what he'll look like…" Kuwabara started giggling too. Botan gave them a stop-it-that's-mean look. After many minutes that seemed like an hour, Hiei finally got out of the bathroom. Keiko was the first one to see for she was waiting for him outside the bathroom's door. Keiko's jaw dropped open. She was going gaga for Hiei. "Damn! If I… If only I don't have Yusuke I'd…" she mentally slapped herself for thinking that way. Keiko couldn't find her voice so she just made a gesture to Hiei to step outside and meet the others at the living room. Hiei just wondered to himself, "Was she drooling? Why? What's wrong with me? Damn that stupid Yusuke…"  
  
When Hiei got to the living room, he saw Yusuke and Kuwabara laughing their butts of. "I wonder what he would look like with a 10 year-old clothes?" Kuwabara managed to say in fits of giggles.  
  
Hiei cleared his throat, "Ahem. No need to whisper. I heard." When Yusuke and Kuwabara turned around, their jaw dropped. Hiei winced. "Why the hell are they doing that?"  
  
"AHHH!! Hiei!! What the--!!" Yusuke said. Botan and Yukina decided to look at what the cause of the commotion was. Botan gasped, "Hiei!! Whoa…" she eyed Hiei, head to toe, which made Hiei feel uncomfortable. "Stop it Botan please…" he planned to say to her but as always, his mouth betrayed him. "WHAT?!" he almost yelled. All of them jumped back.  
  
"Nothing. Let's go." Yusuke said, still shocked at Hiei for yelling like that. They decided to go to Kurama's party.  
  
It was very noisy and crowded in Kurama's house. It was obvious that Shiori, Kurama's mom, invited all her friends for the party. His dad also invited his friends at his work, and his brother, Suuichi, who has the same human name as him, invited all his gang for dinner. Kurama's classmates, mostly girls, went to his birthday party, without even being invited. Kurama couldn't send them away though. He's so nice, gentle and kind.  
  
"KURAMA!!" Yusuke and Kuwabara both yelled. Kurama diverted his attention to the two of his friends. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, welcome!" he greeted them with his smiling, and good-natured face. "Hiei, Shizuru, Botan, good evening too." Hiei could feel Botan blushing and feeling in heaven when he talked to her. He was hit by jealousy.  
  
"Why don't you guys come in? It's raining. Ah--" Kurama stopped, noticing Hiei's clothes. Baggy pants, white T-shirt inside a yellow striped red polo shirt. His bandana in his forehead is also a matching red color. He looked cool. Kurama smiled to himself and said, "Nice clothes Hiei." Hiei grunted and looked away. "You too, Botan. You look really nice." Botan said a thank you and giggled, the kind of giggle Hiei wanted Botan to use when talking to him. But he couldn't have her, never. Hiei had to stop himself for hitting Kurama straight in the face. He gasped for air. "Don't worry, it'll pass…" he said to himself.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Everyone was having fun, until something happened that is…  
  
A girl with a blonde hair, blue-eyes, wearing a short white skirt, and a spaghetti strapped shirt came in. She has perfect body and she looked good and nice.  
  
Yusuke and his group were talking in a table, Hiei, not paying much attention; Botan, stealing small glances at Kurama (only Hiei noticed); Shizuru, smoking cigarette; Keiko, holding Yusuke; Yukina, listening attentively to what Yusuke is saying; Kuwabara, staring like a monkey at Yukina; and Kurama, listening to Yusuke.  
  
No one noticed the girl that came in. She was asking people, "Where is Kurama?" "Excuse me, have you seen Kurama?" until finally, one of them pointed at Kurama. She said a polite thank-you and walked over to where Kurama is at.  
  
"Excuse me? Ano… Kurama?" she asked with her sweet voice. Kurama looked back and saw her. He smiled and stood up. He gave her a little peck on the cheek. Hiei could feel Botan getting stiff.  
  
"Everyone, this is Candy, my girlfriend," he introduced as he put his arms around the pretty girl he introduced as Candy. Botan felt like she was stabbed by something. "Girlfriend?" she asked to herself.  
  
The girl said hi and introduced herself to everybody. They did the same.  
  
"Yusuke."  
  
"Kuwabara."  
  
"Keiko."  
  
"Yukina."  
  
"Hn. Hiei."  
  
Botan didn't say anything. She couldn't find her voice. It was too painful to speak. Hiei quickly covered for her. "Umm… her name's Botan. She can't talk right now because she swallowed a big meat." Botan gave him a grateful look.  
  
Botan faked her swallowing. "Umm… whoo! Big meat! Ouch… that hurts. Well, excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom," she stood up and left. Everybody else was busy asking questions, they forgot about how Botan felt about Kurama. Hiei stood up, and left. He was looking for her but it was hard to look for her with these many people around. Finally, he found her. Sitting on the balcony of Kurama's porch. He approached her without making any sound. He could hear her crying.  
  
"Botan," he said quietly. Botan perked up, surprised by the voice. "Hiei! You, you scared me," she said as she wiped her tears. Hiei looked at her apologetically. Botan smiled, with a tear on her eyes. How it hurts Hiei to see Botan cry.  
  
"Don't cry, I know just how you feel."  
  
Botan was confused. "Y-you do?"  
  
"Hai… Every people have his or her own problems. That's yours. Mine, well… I'm really a sucker for love. I can never find someone to love, except Yukina. "  
  
"Really?" she asked. "What happened?"  
  
"Well, I… I loved this 'girl', even though she loves another man. I was hoping one day, she would notice me, but no. All the hopes from me died out. No more hopes," he said in a sad tone.  
  
"Uh, Hiei? What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing. Everyday and night, I had hoped that she'd love me. She never did. Every time people talk about 'her' and this 'guy', I get jealous. I feel like killing the guy. I don't know what she found in him. Well, I understand really. He is perfect. Smart, handsome, gentleman, and good looking."  
  
Botan could feel who Hiei was talking about but she wasn't sure. "Who is the girl?" she asked.  
  
Hiei closed his eyes. He lifted his head, gazed at her and said, "You. Botan. I love you."  
  
Botan couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"I've been in love with you since the first time I met you. You were busy liking Kurama however. I felt that I could never have you. I was happy for Kurama though. A girl like you, there to look and care for him. Actually, I was a bit surprised," he tightened his grip on his hand, "that Kurama never liked you back," he looked at her surprised face and smiled. "Don't cry anymore," his smiling face instantly turned into a man who looked like he was going to kill somebody, "I… I never want to see you cry. I could just kill Kurama for making you feel bad."  
  
Botan was dumbstruck. She never knew Hiei had felt that way to her. She thought she was cute but that was it. She was scared of the man. She never really got close to him before.  
  
"Botan… I love you…" Hiei said. Botan felt weird. She had some sensation in her stomach (butterflies). She found her voice and said, "Hiei… I'm sorry. I'm still, heartbroken… I don't know what to do yet." A pain of hurt shot through Hiei's whole body. He felt like crying. He screwed up his face and said, "Why?" calmly.  
  
"I… still like Kurama."  
  
"After what he'd done!" He felt like screaming at her face. "Damnit! The man doesn't like you! Can't you understand?!" he screamed in his mind.  
  
"I need some time to forget about him. Hiei, I wish you could hold your feelings for me… I… do feel something for you, I'm just not sure what it is."  
  
Hiei's hopes came back. "Sure."  
  
Botan smiled. "Her smile… is like sunshine…"  
  
"Hoy! What are you two doing?" Yusuke said. "The party's starting!"  
  
Botan looked at Hiei and said, "Come on?" Hiei smiled. This time, Hiei opened the door for her. When they got inside, everybody was singing and dancing. Kurama was standing, holding hands with his girlfriend.  
  
"Let's sing! Let's have a contest! Whoever wins gets a month supply of strawberry ice cream!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Alright!" Botan said. Strawberry ice cream is her favorite.  
  
"Hn." Botan smiled and looked at Hiei. Hiei just looked at her.  
  
"Alright!! I'll sing first!" Kuwabara cleared his throat and started howling (what he called singing). Everyone covered their ears out of pain. After 3 minutes of torture, he finally stopped. "Ha! Who could beat that?! That's like the best one we'll ever hear!" Kuwabara bragged. Hiei scoffed. "That's what you call singing? Howling's more like it."  
  
Kuwabara got mad. "Yeah?! Let's see you sing? Huh?!" Hiei let out a silent gasp. "No," he said flatly.  
  
"Oh come on! What? You can't sing? HAHAHA!!!! You probably suck at singing you're scared you might send all the people away!" Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"NANI?! I sing better than you! You, you… ugly ningen!!"  
  
"Go 'head then," Kuwabara dared Hiei. Everyone knows that if someone challenges Hiei, he would surely do it. Boy, talk about your pride.  
  
Botan sweatdropped. "Can Hiei sing?" that was the question everyone was pondering about.  
  
Hiei took the microphone away from the carrot-topped 'mongoloid' and started looking for a song. He was busy clicking the remote to look for a perfect song he would sing for Kuwabara like, a "For Once In Your Life be a Man," by Aqua but that was sung by a girl. He found a better one. "Ahh…" he said to himself. He positioned himself, took a deep breath, and started the song.  
  
(Baby, I know you're hurting  
  
Right now you feel like you could never  
  
Love again  
  
Now all I ask is for a chance  
  
To prove that I love you)  
  
From the first day  
  
That I saw your smiling face  
  
Honey, I knew that we would  
  
Be together forever  
  
Ooh when I asked you out  
  
You said no but I found out  
  
Darling that you'd been hurt  
  
You felt like you'd never love again  
  
I deserve a try honey just once  
  
Give me a chance and I'll prove this all wrong  
  
You walked in, you were so quick to judge  
  
But honey he' s nothing like me  
  
I'll never break your heart  
  
I'll never make you cry  
  
I'd rather die than live without you  
  
I'll give you all of me  
  
Honey, that's no lie  
  
I'll never break your heart  
  
I'll never make you cry  
  
I'd rather die than live without you  
  
I'll give you all of me  
  
Honey, that's no lie  
  
As time goes by  
  
You will get to know me  
  
A little more better  
  
Girl that's the way love goes baby, baby  
  
And I (I) know you're afraid (know you're afraid)  
  
To let your feelings show (feelings show)  
  
And I understand  
  
Girl, it's time to let go (girl, it's time to let go because)  
  
I deserve a try (try) honey  
  
Just once (once)  
  
Give me a chance (chance) and I'll prove this all wrong (wrong you walked)  
  
You walked in; you were so quick to judge (quick to judge)  
  
But honey he's nothing like me  
  
Darling why can't you see  
  
  
  
I'll never break your heart  
  
I'll never make you cry  
  
I'd rather die than live without you  
  
I'll give you all of me  
  
Honey, that's no lie  
  
I'll never break your heart  
  
I'll never make you cry  
  
I'd rather die than live without you  
  
I'll give you all of me  
  
Honey, that's no lie  
  
No way, no how (I'll never break your heart girl, I'll never make you cry)  
  
I swear (Oh I, oh I, I swear)  
  
No way, no how (I'll never break your heart girl, I'll never make you cry)  
  
  
  
I'll never break your heart  
  
I'll never make you cry  
  
I'd rather die than live without you  
  
I'll give you all of me  
  
Honey, that's no lie  
  
I'll never break your heart  
  
I'll never make you cry  
  
I'd rather die than live without you  
  
I'll give you all of me  
  
Honey, that's no lie  
  
I'll never break your heart  
  
I'll never make you cry  
  
I'd rather die than live without you  
  
I'll give you all of me  
  
Honey, that's no lie…  
  
  
  
After singing, Hiei put down the microphone. Everyone was shocked. Nobody knew Hiei could sing. What was weird though, while singing the song, Hiei was looking at Botan, with a look of truth in his eyes. Botan felt something. She knew now. She knows what that feeling inside of her was. She looked at Hiei and mouthed, "I Love You…"  
  
Hiei was suddenly full of rush of happiness. He was satisfied and walked over Botan. He bent down and kissed Botan, ever so gently, on the lips. Everyone was shocked (once again). Botan pulled him closer for a deep kiss. They both ended the sweet kiss. "I love you too…" Hiei said.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Well…. Phew! That's a lot of work! Hehehe… Well… how'd you like it? Weird pairings huh? Well… I like that pairing. Whoa! I finished one fic!! WHOOO!!! Well… ok bye!  
  
Hiei: I kissed Botan?!  
  
Botan: But… I'm only for Kurama!  
  
Kurama: Yea!! And who's Candy?  
  
Candy: Me… well… I was suppose to be paired up with Recca…  
  
Yanagi: No I am!  
  
Botan-chan: o.O? what?! Oh well! Shut UP!!!  
  
Botan: kissing Hiei was good though…  
  
Hiei: Yeah… *goes and kiss Botan on the lips*  
  
Botan-chan: HEY!! STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT HERE!!!! THIS FIC IS RATED PG 13!!  
  
Kieko: Doesn't Hiei have a lovely voice?  
  
Yusuke: ~_~' *closes the curtain* 


	2. what???

This isn't a fic…. Read to find out what it is…  
  
  
  
If anyone wants to make a sequel to this one, just tell me or e-mail me. You could make a squell to this one if you want because I'm all out of ideas for this story. I will make another weird pairings when I get the chance. I'll probably write more Hiei/Botan again when I get the chance ^.^ so got it? If anyone out there wants to make a sequel, ask me!! I know you guys would do a better job than I will.  
  
Love,  
  
Botan-chan 


End file.
